Warriors: The Will of The Stars (Book 1 of The Wishing Series)
by melrox4ever
Summary: Lightkit was frail when she was born,unlike her strong and healthy brothers.A few days after they were born,Lightkit's brothers went missing after a hole in the back of the den was found.Lightkit often wondered what life would be like if her brothers were there.She became clumsy, and often disappointed her mother,but she was destined for a prophecy that no other cat could fulfill.
1. Characters

Moonclan

**Leader: **_Scorchedstar- a red she-cat with a black tail, black tipped ears and black paws and bright, amber eyes._

**Deputy: **_Ivysplash- a grey she-cat with dark, green eyes.  
__**Apprentice~ Jadepaw**_

**Medicine Cat: **_Clovervoice- a black tom with lime green eyes.  
__**Apprentice~ Viperpaw**_

**Warriors: **_Applepelt- a red she-cat with dark, blue eyes.  
__**Apprentice~ Yellowpaw**_

_Greytalon- a dark grey tom with light grey stripes and vivid, blue eyes.  
__**Mate~ Daisyfur Apprentice~ Briarpaw**_

_Swiftfeather- a golden she-cat with light brown eyes.__**  
Apprentice~ Mousepaw**_

_Brindlefur, a light brown tom with dark green eyes._

_Robinflight- a dark blue tom with blue eyes.__**  
Mate~ Rosepetal**_

_Emberpool- a red tom with light blue eyes.__**  
Mate~ Mintfang**_

_Fernmist- a silver she-cat with lime green eyes._

_Tigercry- a red she-cat with dark, red stripes and dark green eyes._

_Lilygaze- a white she-cat with light blue eyes._

_Adderstrike- a dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes._

**Apprentices: **_Viperpaw- a brown tom with lime green eyes._

_Jadepaw- a black she-cat with dark blue eyes._

_Yellowpaw- a golden she-cat with bright, amber eyes._

_Briarpaw- a dark brown tom with blue eyes._

_Mousepaw- a grey she-cat with vivid, green eyes._

**Queens: **_Daisyfur- a golden she-cat with dark, blue eyes.__**  
Mate~ Greytalon Kits~ Leafkit and Flamekit**_

_Rosepetal- a red she-cat with dark, brown eyes.  
__**Mate~ Robinflight Kits~ Lightkit**_

_Mintfang- a silver she-cat with lime green eyes.__**  
Mate~ Emberpool Kits~ Thornkit and Lionkit**_

**Kits:**_ Lightkit- a white she-kit with one blue eye and one green eye._

_Leafkit- a black she-kit with dark, green eyes._

_Flamekit- a red she-kit with bright, amber eyes._

_Lionkit- a golden tom-kit with light, blue eyes._

_Thornkit- a black tom-kit with dark, green eyes._

**Elders: **_Darkwhisper- a black she-cat with pale, blue eyes._

_Lionclaw- a pale, yellow tom with faded dark green eyes._

_Owlheart- a light brown tom with light amber eyes._

_Hardgaze- a white tom with torn blue eyes with claw marks going through them._

Stormclan

**Leader: **_Thunderstar- a silver tom with bright, yellow eyes._

**Deputy: **_Ambertail- a golden she-cat with an orange tail and brown eyes._

**Medicine Cat: **_Lightfoot- a small, grey tom with light grey paws and green eyes._

**Warriors: **_Icepelt- a white tom with silver, grey and blue patches across his back and dark, green eyes.  
__**Mate~ Snowflower Apprentice~ Nightpaw**_

_Falconwing- a tall, red tom with yellow eyes.  
__**Apprentice~ Oakpaw**_

_Blueface- a silver she-cat with a blue tail, paws and nose, she has light blue eyes.  
__**Apprentice~ Redpaw**_

_Honeybreeze- a slim, golden she-cat with pale yellow stripes and amber eyes.  
__**Apprentice~ Acornpaw**_

_Ravenclaw- a black she-cat with silver claws and light blue eyes.  
__**Apprentice~ Sunpaw**_

_Ashgaze- a black tom with orange eyes.__**  
Apprentice~ Darkpaw Mate~ Stoneleaf**_

_Raineye- a silver she-cat with grey-blue eyes._

_Foxblaze- an amber eyed she-cat with a red pelt._

_Owlfur- a brown tom with _

_Crowsong- a sleek, black tom with light blue eyes._

_Riverheart- a blue tom with dark blue eyes and silver ears._

**Apprentices:** _Nightpaw- a black she-cat with lime green eyes._

_Darkpaw- a black tom with brown eyes_

_Oakpaw- a brown tom with amber eyes_

_Redpaw- a red she-cat with bright, yellow eyes._

_Acornpaw- a light brown she-cat with dark, blue eyes._

_Sunpaw- a golden she-cat with soft, orange eyes._

**Queens: **_Stoneleaf- a grey she-cat with pale blue eyes.  
__**Mate~ Ashgaze Kits~ Ivykit, Fawnkit and Skykit**_

_Snowflower- a white she-cat with orange eyes._

_**Mate~ Icepelt Kits~ Will Give Birth Soon**_

**Kits: **_Ivykit- a black she-kit with light, green eyes._

_Fawnkit- a light brown she-kit with pale, blue eyes._

_Skykit- a white tom with dark, amber eyes._

**Elders: **_Raggedfur- a grey tom with pale, blue eyes._

_Finchblossom- a light grey she-cat with dark grey patches scattered around her back, she has light, green eyes.__**  
Mate~ Russetpelt**_

_Russetpelt- a pale red tom with faded amber eyes._

_**Mate~ Finchblossom**_

_Firetalon- a red tom with pale, yellow eyes._

Snowclan

**Leader: **_Willowstar- a light brown she-cat with light blue eyes._

**Deputy: **_Hawksong- a dark brown tom with blue eyes.__**  
Mate~ Meadowwhisper Apprentice~ Dustpaw **_

**Medicine Cat: **_Frostflower- a white she-cat with silver stripes and lime green eyes._

**Warriors: **_Shadowclaw- a black tom with blue eyes.__**  
Apprentice~ Dappledpaw **_

_Cloudeye- a golden she-cat with one amber eye and one pure white eye.__**  
Apprentice~ Silverpaw**_

_Cinderstep- a red she-cat with bright, yellow eyes._

_**Apprentice~ Crookedpaw**_

_Coldthorn- a light grey tom with dark blue eyes._

_**Mate~ Squirrelwhisker**_

_Hazelsong- a light brown she-cat with dark, brown eyes._

_Dawnfeather- a pale yellow she-cat with light blue eyes._

_Blackfang- a black tom with abnormally sharp teeth and hard, green eyes.__**  
Mate~ Doveheart**_

_Birchseed- a white she-cat with light brown eyes._

_Shadowbreeze- a sleek, black she-cat with lime green eyes._

_Goldenclaw- a golden tom with dark, green eyes._

_Smokefeather- a dark grey tom with light brown eyes._

_Windfoot- a light grey tom with patches of white and white feet, he has dark blue eyes._

**Apprentices: **_Dustpaw- a dark grey tom with bright, yellow eyes. _

_Dappledpaw- a light brown she-cat with white spots scattered around her pelt, she has dark blue eyes._

_Silverpaw- a silver she-cat with bright, amber eyes._

_Crookedpaw- a red tom with light, blue eyes._

**Queens: **_Meadowwhisper- a red she-cat with dark, amber eyes.__**  
**__**Mate~ Hawksong Kit~ Spottedkit**_

_Squirrelwhisker- a light brown she-cat with light, green eyes.__**  
Mate~ Coldthorn Kits~ Patchkit and Whitekit**_

_Doveheart- a white she-cat with bright, orange eyes.  
__**Mate~ Blackfang Kits~ Will Give Birth Soon**_

**Kits: **_Spottedkit- a light grey she-kit with dark brown spots, she has dark, amber eyes._

_Patchkit- a white she-kit with grey, red and brown patches on her back, she has light blue eyes._

_Whitekit- a white tom with light green, eyes._

**Elders: **_Berrysong- a white tom with pale brown eyes._

_Whitetail- a grey she-cat with a light grey tail._

_Sagegaze- a dark grey tom with faded, dark green eyes._

Cats Outside of Clans

**Kittypets: **_Maple- a light brown she-kit with bright, amber eyes._

_Ruby- a red she-cat with dark, amber eyes._

_Spot- a white tom with various patches of grey, he has bright, yellow eyes._

**Loners: **_Red- a red tom with amber eyes._

**Rogues: **_Scratch- a dark brown tom with cold, blue eyes._

_Claw- a dark grey tom with cold, dark green eyes._


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

"_The one born for death will survive, leading blood and battle."_ Her black tail stood still, her black fur shaking in the wind.

"Starclan must be crazy if the expect us to figure out that riddle." The black tom joined her, laughing.

"Starclan expects much of us, and we will do all we can to meet their expectations." Her amber eyes held the sparkle of amusement.

"Of course, Scorchedstar." His lime green eyes darkened with confusion, the look of curiosity on his face. "But who is born for death? And will they lead the blood and battle to us, or fight with us?"

"Quiestions shall be answered when that cat is born." The wise she-cat told him. "A medicine cat should know these things."

"But even I, Clovervoice great medicine cat, cannot know everything" He teased her.

"Oh, and why not?" They laughed.

"Even Starclan cats do not know the future. They read the stars and tell us what they can, in order to help us survive until the next day." He chuckled once more before adding, "But Starclan could give us more information with this prophecy."

"Starclan may do as they wish." She puffed.

"No, they cannot live. They are free, but we survive everyday, living out the moment until our last breath." He smiled, his lime green eyes filled with emptiness and longing.


	3. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Oh Rosepetal! Look at her! She's so small!" Mintfang gasped, her lime green eyes lighting up. "What are you going to name her?"

Three young kits held their eyes shut, and mewed pitifully. The smallest one, a tiny, white she-kit, kept on trying to walk. She kept on bumping into her brothers, a grey tom kept a grin on his face, avoiding his sister's falls most of the time. While a dark brown tom kit wasn't as lucky, and fell on top of her a few times. They all kept on trying to walk, and the little she-kit refused to give up, but she kept on yowling every time she fell.

"All name them all when they're eyes are open, okay?" Rosepetal asked, smiling.

"Give her some time to think, Mintfang." Daisyfur purred warmly. "It took you a moon to name Thornkit and Lionkit."

The silver queen swatted playfully at her golden friend, and all three queen's laughed together.

"I doubt she'll last a moon though, look at her! Such a small, frail body. She's been getting plenty of milk, but I don't know. It's in the middle of leaf-bare and I'm sure she's freezing, even when she's with me." Rosepetal sighed, and looked sadly to her tiny she-kit.

"She'll make it through leaf-bare, I'll bet on that!" Viperpaw stepped into the nursery.

"The future medicine cat, what a surprise!" Mintfang meowed sarcastically.

"It shouldn't be, since I've been here almost everyday." Viperpaw rolled his eyes jokingly, a grin on his face. "I think deep in my heart, I'll always want kits... But I'll have to settle for caring for yours'."

"You chose the path of a medicine cat, no turning back now." Daisyfur added quickly. "But you love herbs, and sorting them usually unclutter your mouse brained thinking."

"I'm sticking with my bet, she'll survive leaf-bare." Smiling, the young medicine cat bounced away, hoping what he said was true.

A small squeal came out of the little white she-kit as she tumbled down, and wisely gave up on trying to stand. While her two brothers took a few paw steps. The dark brown tom-kit tripped over his own claws, while the grey tom bumped into his mother. The grey tom smiled brightly, clearly amused with himself, while his siblings started to yowl in frustration again. Rosepetal gathered up her three kits, starting to comfort them.

"They're already starting their first adventure." Rosepetal grinned proudly, gently curling around her three tiny kits.

"Keep your kits close, I heard the apprentices talking about a fox earlier." Mintfang huddled tightly around two tom-kits, one black and the other golden.

"A fox?" Daisyfur hissed as a red she-kit and a light grey she-kit snuggled into their mother's soft, yellow fur.

"They'll chase it off tomorrow." Rosepetal said, closing her dark brown eyes.

"I'd still be careful." Mintfang snorted, joining her friend, dozing off.

"I'll yowl if anything happens..." Daisyfur whispered.

And as if on que, two pairs of paws started digging in the back of the den. It was quiet, and sounded like the leaves blowing in the wind. Daisyfur hadn't taken any notice to it, focusing on her own thoughts, practically drifting off herself.

But a small, frigid hole appearing in the back of the den was enough to wake her up. Even if they lived in burrows, it didn't mean they were safe from everything. Each pair of paws took a kit, but the yellow queen had already yowled in fright, alarming the rest of the clan. Two cat-like tails followed the pairs of paws as they took the kits away from the warmth of their mother. Two little toms had left the nursery, leaving the frail, white kit alone with her mother.

"My kits! Where are my kits!" Rosepetal yowled with fright, holding the weak kit closely, treasuring the last of the litter.

"Don't worry, Rosepetal, we'll find them." Mintfang tried calm her friend.

"At least you still have the little she-kit." The golden queen added.

"You always look to the bright side of things, Daisyfur!" Mintfang meowed distastfully.

"She'll die in a matter of days, it doesn't matter." The sorrowful queen lied, knowing her last bit of light in her world was with her, and would be until the end.

"If she does die, then what's her name?" Mintfang pestered her again.

"Lightkit." _Because she's my last bit of light in this dark world to comfort me. I've lost two of my litter to a fox and she's my little, white angel. _Rosepetal thought to herself.

"Robinflight will be glad to hear you've named her. I bet he's going to be her mentor." Daisyfur smiled sadly. "Hopefully they catch the fox and-"

"It smells like crowfood in here." Mintfang interupted.

"Foxes are dumb enough to eat crowfood." Daisyfur hissed, annoyed that she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Foxes smell worse then that though..." Mintfang added to her statement rudely.

"It could have just taken a bath!" The golden queen retorted.

"Stop your bickering, your upsetting her." Rosepetal snapped, as the little white she-kit mewed again, staying close to her mother.

"Well, my kits are fast asleep." Mintfang grumbled as Daisyfur agreed.

"Yes, but my kits shall wake up if you keep talking."


End file.
